I Promise I'll Be Good - even better!
by KatFenn
Summary: The standard disclaimers apply. A continuation of I Promise I'll Be Good. This is a once off specially dedicated to fanfictionkkc. For those of you who say that I should write more about String & Cait together? I finally have!


**This one-off is dedicated to fanfictionkkc – hoping that your lunchtime today will be an interesting one! **

**Epilogue to I Promise I'll Be Good **

By Kat Fenn

String winced as he made his way, up the stairs, to the guest suite himself, Dom and Cait would be sharing that night. He wished that he had taken Dom's advice and put on a pair of shorts underneath the jeans he was wearing. The rest of his aches and pains, were minor compared to the skin on his inner thighs and groin. He finally arrived at the top of the short flight of stairs and stumbled into the bedroom. Quickly stripping off his sweat-dried jeans, he headed to the well-equipped bathroom next door and wet a washcloth in cool water. Holding it to his sore, reddened skin, he felt instant relief. "_Aaaah_," he thought to himself.

"String?" came Delia's voice at the bedroom door.

"Just a minute, Delia!" String quickly grabbed a snow-white bath towel and wrapped it round his waist. He started to walk towards the bedroom door, and realised that his chafing burns were not hurting as much. He opened the bedroom door, making sure that he was holding on firmly to the towel at his waist.

"Thought an oatmeal soak would help you, String. To ease the chafing burns?"

"That sounds great, Delia. How much would I put in?"

"Oh, the whole bowl, here. Don't try a hot bath though, it'll just irritate the chafes more. Just run the bath, and when it's about half-full just dump the oatmeal in. Lemme take those jeans of yours, I'll handwash them now with fabric softener so you can wear them home tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that. Sorry I'm not going to be good company for visitin' tonight."

"It's OK, I'm sure Dom will talk enough for all three of you!" Delia smiled at String, patting him gently on his suntanned shoulder, and shut the door behind her.

String wondered what exactly she meant when she said Dom would talk enough for all three of them – after all, he knew that his friend could, on occasion, talk the hind leg off a donkey, but surely Cait would be holding her end up as well? Deciding that he was reading too much into what Delia had said, String headed for the bathroom and started filling the bath as he was instructed. While he was waiting for the bath to fill, he wrung out the washcloth he was using and held it under the cold water tap again, replacing it on his chafing burns. He virtually purred with delight as he felt the instant relief that it brought.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

String had all but fallen asleep in the lukewarm oatmeal bath when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"String? You decent?"

String's eyes shot open. He looked down at himself, and decided that he was well-covered enough. "Yeah – I'm in the bath!"

"OK if I come in, then?"

"Yeah." He could hear Cait opening the bedroom door and padding her way across the soft carpet towards the bathroom.

"I brought you some aloe vera to put on," said Cait, sticking her head cautiously around the bathroom door. "How are you feeling?"

String looked up at her and grinned. "Honestly, Cait, not too bad, all things considered. Come, sit and talk to me while I soak a bit more."

Cait couldn't believe her ears. "_The usually-silent Stringfellow Hawke asking me to come in WHILE HE WAS NAKED in the bath and talk to him_?" she thought incredulously to herself. "_Well, Caity girl, this may be your chance!"_ She smiled back at String and took a few hesitant steps into the bathroom. The toilet was next to the bathtub that String was sitting in, so Cait put the seat cover down and perched on the edge of the toilet seat.

As they chatted away, Cait noticed that String was uncharacteristically relaxed, and talking more than he would normally. She looked around, but couldn't spot any whiskey or wine. "_I wonder what's gotten him into this mood? It's not a bad change, but still…"_

"Cait?" String said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, String?"

"I think I've had enough of soaking. I feel like I'm turning into a big ol' prune. Would you mind handing me that towel behind you, there?"

"Sure thing, String," said Cait, getting up from her makeshift seat, and grabbing the bath towel on the hook behind her. As she walked towards the bath, String stood up, water dripping off his suntanned skin. Cait instantly began to blush, as she had her second look at what seemed to be a well-endowed set of tackle. She held out the bath towel in front of her, as if to put a barrier between her and String, and tried to look away.

"What's the matter, Cait, you don't like what you see?" String's voice had dropped to a husky growl. "Come a little closer." He hoped that she wouldn't shy away from him. He had seen for himself how attractive she was, and those shy glances she had sent his way had sizzled his blood, especially during the last week, after their near-disastrous motorbike lesson.

Cait didn't trust herself to speak. The object of her desire for so long was asking, no, inviting, her virtually into his arms. She shivered as she took the last step, closing the distance between them. All that stood between her and String's naked, dripping wet body was a bathtowel, her clothes and the bath itself.

"How's the chafing burn?" she managed to get out.

"I can't even feel it anymore," said String, stepping out of the bath and pulling her to him.

Before Cait could even get out "That's good," his lips took hers in a kiss that spoke of pent-up passion. Soft, yet insistent, the kiss rapidly fanned the flames of desire in her. She could feel his tongue probe gently, and her tongue joining to meet his in a delicious tangle.

Cait wasn't sure how long the kiss went on for, but she could feel a tingling warmth in the pit of her belly, at the very centre of her. At some point her arms had snaked around String, one entangled in his sandy brown hair, the other around his waist, at the point that his lower back met his buttocks. As she pulled herself closer to him, she could feel her nipples start to sensitise, and his hard-on start to make itself apparent against her belly.

Breaking the kiss for breath, String pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "God, you are beautiful, Cait."

"Shhhh. Don't spoil it. I don't want to think about what happens next, just what happens now."

"I WANT you," String breathed a soft breath into her ear. He captured her earlobe and nibbled gently on it.

"And I NEED you. Hang on, let me lock the door."

String managed to towel himself dry quickly and get to his bed as Cait quickly locked the bedroom door. As she walked towards him, he could see the desire in her green eyes. He drew back the covers for her as she toed her shoes off. "Come here, you," he growled.

Cait trembled to her very core. She never imagined how sexy his voice could sound. She started taking her top off, but String reached out a hand and stopped her. "Let me do that."

String knelt on the bed as Cait came to stand before him. He dipped his head to nuzzle her belly as his hands reached around her and pulled her to him. He slowly pulled her jersey up over her head, taking her t-shirt with it. To his surprise, she didn't smell of sweat at all – just the citrusy scent of her perfume and something else that just had to be her. He sniffed her skin appreciatively, and left a trail of kisses up her neck and went back to the spot just behind her earlobe. His hands worked themselves down towards her buttocks and he took a moment to savour how her perky globes felt in his grasp. String used his tongue to leave a wet trail between the hollow of her throat, between the valley of her breasts and all the way down to her bellybutton. Using his teeth, he undid the button of her jeans. He hooked his thumbs into the cotton panties she wore, and in one swift motion, he pulled them down to her knees.

Cait's hands had been busy touching him everywhere she could reach – his lean flanks, his well-muscled chest and arms, and his gorgeously rounded buttocks. As she felt her jeans drop, she stepped back from him and slowly bent over, giving him a good view of the valley between her breasts. Never taking her eyes off his, she slowly pulled her jeans and panties down to the ground and stepped out of them. She turned her back to him as she snaked her arms round to unhook her bra, then looked suggestively over her shoulder as she dropped the straps from her shoulders. Cait turned around to face String with her palms cupping her breasts, and String could see how aroused she was – her pink nipples were standing proudly away from her milky-white breasts. As she climbed into bed with him, he noticed that her milky-white skin was liberally sprinkled with freckles where the sun had come into contact with it. Suddenly wanting to feel her skin against his, he captured her in his arms again.

This time it was Cait that kissed him. With her bold tongue she stoked the fires in his blood as her hands scrabbled to bring him closer to her. String could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he felt himself grow even harder. He gently pushed her away and leaned on his left elbow over her. Capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, he gently teased it with his tongue. His right hand traced idly over her flat belly, feeling the muscles under her skin jump at his touch. He continued to toy with the nipple in his mouth as his fingers brushed against her nether folds.

Cait groaned at his touch. She tried to keep her eyes open, to keep looking at this man that she wanted so much, but the sensations going through her body were too exquisite. His fingers were now working her up into a frenzy of desire, and Cait could hear herself starting to whimper as String thrust his fingers in rhythm, though slow, hit her G-spot each time. "String?" she whispered urgently. "If you do that I'm going to come."

"That's exactly the point," said String, varying his rhythm.

"No. I want to come with you inside me."

"Yes, ma'am!" String slowly withdrew his fingers, making sure to brush against her clitoris on the way out. His penis was as hard as he had ever seen it. Positioning himself against her warm entrance, he pushed into her inviting depths. He gritted his teeth as he tried to take it slowly, but to his surprise he could feel Cait jump as the base of his penis touched the base of her vulva.

"Mmmm," she purred. Cait wrapped her legs around his waist as he balanced his weight on his elbows. She loved the feel of his long, hard rod in her core. She opened her eyes a crack to sneak a peek. String's fringe of sandy brown hair fell over his forehead and she could see his jaw tighten as he struggled for control. "Take me hard and fast, and right now," she purred into his ear.

String couldn't believe his ears. This gorgeous creature that he had admired from afar had now read his mind and wanted it as hard and fast as he did. Abandoning all attempts at holding back, he pushed into her and was rewarded by her muscles clutching around him as he felt his seed erupt from him.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"So – was I as good as you were?" whispered Cait, as she lay in String's arms.

"Better."

"Do you still want me to put some aloe vera on?"

"Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. But just stay with me a while first."

"Dom'll be coming up to bed soon. Don't think we should be in the same bed when he gets here," said Cait, as she kissed his neck.

"OK," said String reluctantly. "But if I promise to be good will you put aloe vera on my sore bits?"

"Only if you promise to be good – otherwise I'll put some of that muscle ache liniment on instead!" Cait giggled, as she jumped out of String's bed.

**THE END (FOR REAL)**


End file.
